No Allegiance is Meant to Last
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Asteroids Each tribe will commandeer a constantly-moving spaceship through a large maze, firing at asteroids as they do so. The two tribes to finish the maze with the least number of asteroids destroyed lose. Winners: Ni, Ichi, Yon Story Day 27 The vessel released everyone onto a massive yellow counter top in a giant kitchen. The six tribes united to see who remained. Lily let out an audible gasp at the sight of IA being gone. Lancelot's prediction was correct, as Luke arrived in time to announce that they would once again be switching tribes. This time, they would be splitting into five teams of five. Everyone grabbed a randomly colored buff from a basket and unfolded it to see their new tribes. They were as follows: Everyone was guided outside the kitchen into a large world swarming with Pokemon. Luke announced that they were in the Johto region, and handed everyone maps to find their way to the dungeon and the vessel. Everyone took off with their new tribes on a new adventure. On Ichi, SpongeBob eagerly greeted everyone and introduced himself. Jill took over map management, and nobody had a problem with her guiding them. While they walked, Mr. Lunt evaluated his teammates. As Mr. Lunt expected, Sadako and Satania were happy to be reunited, and agreed to have each other's backs again. On Ni, Misaka took hold of the map and led the tribe until they rested. She found herself alone with Mei, and the two talked for a while. Misaka: You're name, Misaki, sounds similar to mine. I bet that gets confusing for the producers. Mei: So it does. Misaka-san, where you come from, they refer to you as "Railgun", is that correct? Misaka: Oh? Yeah, that's right! Top esper in Academy City! Mei: I see. Where I come from, they call me "the one who does not exist." Misaka: ... Oh. Karen walked alongside Mario in the tall grass to find resources. They exchanged strategies, with Karen admitting she was close to Mei, and Mario admitting he could pull in Misaka. Lancelot offered to take up the map duty from Misaka after the break, which she let him do. Under Lancelot's guidance, the tribe continued onward. On San, Arthur and Sakura headed over to a nice fishing spot, where they watched a couple Marill play in the water. They made small talk and liked each other. Arthur: You're not much older than me, huh? Sakura: Surprisingly not, hehe. I only recently started high school! Arthur: Wow. I can't imagine what that's like. I hear it's really scary. Sakura: Ah! Don't tell me that, though! Umaru was quiet, staring at the ring on her finger. Coming back from talking to Arthur, Sakura noticed it and questioned it. Umaru explained that Mario had used a Fatality Ring on her, and pleaded for Sakura not to vote her out because of it. Garfunkel and Arthur were happy to be reunited, and swore to have each other's backs once again. Lucina saw Sakura speaking with Umaru, and took the Cardcaptor aside to talk with her. She claimed that her and Umaru were allies from their first tribe, and offered Sakura to enter a threesome alliance with them. Sakura happily accepted. On Yon, Monika was intimidated by the members of her tribe. She quickly found herself alone with Lily, and strategized with the Vocaloid. Lily explained that she and Mileena were close on their first tribe, but a lot of time had passed. Monika: Wait, Mileena? As in... Mileena Mileena? You were buddy buddy with her?! Lily: Y-yeah... Monika: Wow. Well, if you trust her, I trust your judgment. Monika then went to chat with Mileena, who was surprised to see someone talk to her. After a brief conversation, Monika offered her to join a threesome with her and Lily. Monika then spoke with Han to see where he stood. Han was very uncertain, but knew he could get along with James, as the two were guiding the tribe with the map. It seemed that lines were already drawn. On Go, David rode atop Godzilla to use both of their eyes to see ahead of them. They had a good conversation up there. David: Can you see the dungeon from here? Godzilla: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! David: Me neither, let's keep looking! Coming down, David was met by GIR, who was holding a flopping Magikarp in his hands. David was not sure whether to be impressed or not. Later in the day; Ichi, Yon, Go, and San arrived at a cave. The cave was marked as the dungeon, so everyone thought long and hard about entering or not. Still shaken from the previous dungeon horrors, everyone kept moving. Once everyone was gone, Ni reached the dungeon. Ultimately, they decided to keep going. By nightfall; Yon, Go, and Ichi reached the vessel and took off for their next location: the planet Irk. Day 28 Trivia: In Survivor: Second Chances 3, Mileena became the first person in Survivor history not to have a loved one visit her for the famous loved ones challenge. Ni and San reached planet Irk by morning, allowing for the challenge to begin. Everyone was assigned a spaceship, and given their instructions for an exciting challenge. Each tribe entered the space maze and it was on. Ichi was first to clear the maze with an asteroid count of 52. Go could only hit 5. Ni hit 71. Yon hit 25, and San hit 15. With that, Go and San were declared the losers of the match. As everyone else went one way, Go and San boarded the vessel to the middle of the Earth. After arriving in the Middle Earth, the tribes took to different sides of the shire to start strategizing. Godzilla felt it was important that he cover all bases, so he went to talk to Ryuko about the vote. Godzilla: ROAAAAR Rroooar… Ryuko: I know, big guy, I know. It's going to be tough. Godzilla: ROAAAAAAAAAAR! David asked Ryuko for her two cents, which Ryuko could not give. David suggested GIR, who seemed to be a weak link due to his lack of understanding of anything. Ryuko took this into consideration. David and Ryuko both went to GIR for his opinions, but GIR seemed firm in voting whoever the majority wanted. David suggested Pinkie Pie, while Ryuko suggested David. David also tried to swing Godzilla to his side, while Ryuko went to swing Pinkie. After they switched off, stories began to collide, and Godzilla, GIR, and Pinkie Pie were left dazed and confused. On San, Sakura was saddened by the loss, and feared she would be a target for her physical weakness. She saw Garfunkel and Arthur strategizing, and grew concerned. Arthur and Garfunkel noticed that Sakura was watching them, and contemplated trying to switch her to their side over Lucina and Umaru. Eventually, they questioned voting her off instead. Arthur talked with Umaru about making a 2-2 alliance and going after Sakura. Umaru was not sure how to answer, so she went to Lucina about it. Lucina, herself, was not sure. Sakura then came to Lucina and Umaru to tell them about Arthur and Garfunkel's alliance. The latter two were already aware, but still unsure of how to act. Lucina then went to Arthur to talk things through, claiming she was unsure if a 2-2 alliance would work. This left Arthur very troubled. The Go tribe gathered in a hobbit hole around a large dinner table to begin Tribal Council. Godzilla peered through the window. It was clear no one knew how to vote, and everyone tried their best to avoid saying anything. The vote finally began. When the votes were read, there was a pause in case anyone wanted to play an artifact. Silence. The votes were then read aloud. With one vote for GIR, David was unanimously voted out. He bid farewell to his tribe as he went to have his torch snuffed, before leaving the game. Everyone was left in sadness after voting out such a well-liked man, but Luke reminded them that that was how the game worked. After Go left, San entered the hobbit hole to begin their Tribal Council. The tribe seemed very indecisive, and Sakura admitted to having trouble fitting in because of being the only one without a pre-switch ally. When Luke asked if that made her a target, Lucina shot it down, to which Garfunkel then denied. Both Arthur and Sakura were surprised by Garfunkel's blatant callout. After minor discourse, the voting began. After the vote, Garfunkel stood up and pulled out an artifact, surprising everyone. He announced that he had a Double Vote, and could cast a second vote in the game. As everyone looked on, Garfunkel went to cast his second vote. Then, the reading began. Both of Garfunkel's votes were for Sakura, but in a surprising turn of events, Arthur joined everyone in voting for Garfunkel. Garfunkel was unanimously voted out and silently waved goodbye as he left the game. Luke noted that what was said at the Tribal Council could always be taken into consideration for the vote, and to always expect the unexpected. The remaining San members grabbed their torches and left the shire, headed for the world of gaming: Gameworld. Tribal Council Go Voting Confessionals None. Final Words San Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running